chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Legacy EX
Welcome to the Legacy EX tournament! We're glad to see newcomers and old friends in this tournament, this time however, the rules will be played differently, simulating tag team 3v3 battles. May the strongest team win! ~S Le rules *No godmodding *Follow this '''plotline, small sideplots, however, are allowed *Maybe not too much profanity plox? *No sex, this is a tournament, not a whatever-way. Invited Users *Sonicstar3000 *BlurayOriginals *RayxCreamMaker *RioFan01 *Boombomb *XxZekeKnightxX *MaverickHunterSigma *EcruosofCharisma Characters and Teams Heroes Team (New Faces Team) QN the Androhog Solia the Pheonix Gin the Echidna QN the Androhog: QN, a mysterious young boy at 14 years old, he usually taunts the people he fights after winning, he was not very interested in the tournament until he noticed he could use it as an outlet for his own ideas... Solia the Pheonix Solia was born in a secluded forest cabin in Sunset Hill. She is a calm, kind elemental fire bird who likes to keep to herself. She spends alot of time with her teammates, and highly enjoys going on adventures with them. Gin the Echidna Gin was a Canadian soldier who led a normal life until he found out that his comrade-in-arms Rocky was killed in an incident involving NESTS. To avenge Rocky he decided to sacrifice his previous life, had his face and name changed and his "ordinary" life destroyed. Makoto Team Makoto the Dog Joseph the Wolf Jacob the Rat Star Wolf Team Clyde O'Donnel Kyle Oikonny JT the Androhog Chaotix Next Gen Team Bass the Crocodile Dwayne the Catmeleon Sugar the Bunnybee Bat Triplets Team Brittney the Bat Jane the Bat Audrey the Bat Boombomb Team Boombomb the Hedgehog Bluray the Fox Sigma Hale Old Villains Team Doom the Dark Lord Sonic the EXE Massacre the Chaos Monster Woman Fighters Sal the Echidna Angel Caroso Ivy Prower NeoFuture Team Shine the Hedgehog Fetalia the Dark J Jr. the Androhog Outlaw Team Razor the Shark Flint the Weasel Androhog Chi Ecruos Team Ecruos the Porcupine Souichiro the Coyote James the Blue Jay (Still recovering from Strings of Fate, so there is side abilities he can use) "Paladins of the Infinite Light" Team Ciel Mackenzie Hale Alouette Haruno Monica DeLouise Zac Team Zac the Echidna Surge the Hedgehog Siren the Hedgehog High School Girls Team Sakura the Hedgehog Kisarah the Hedgecat Mary Tomi the Fox Crowd characters '''This section is allowed for anyone, crowd characters are not allowed to interfere with the battle, but they are allowed to cheer on anyone and have their own conversations with one another. Karen Prower Coffee the Dark Seedrian Rose the Echidna-Seedrian Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian Sear the Hedgecat Flow the Hedgehog Jack the Hedgecoon More to come! Roleplay Aaaaaand. Action! Revieving the invites Heroes QN: *sigh* One of these, to me.... Well, this could be a cure to my boredom, hmm? Solia: I guess. QN: Ahahah. That's the spirit! Makoto Jacob:....... Makoto: Jacob!! Jacob:...... Joseph: Makoto! Makoto: Joseph! Joseph: We have to pull ourselves together and think of how to win this! Star Wolf Clyde: Ugh man, why am I doing this again? JT: That's what I said before the first tournament... Kyle: Cuz that stupid rabbit asked us to do this. Clyde: Kyle, this is important to us and Corneria.... Kyle: Whatever... JT: Pfft. I may as well beat some people up anyway.... Kyle: I like your style pal! JT: Awh yeah. Chaotix Next Gen Dwayne:..... Sugar: YAY!!! WE GET TO FIGHT THE BAD GUYS!!! Bass: I guess..... Dwayne: We must be on-guard.... Bass: *sigh* If you say so? Dwayne:.... Bass: Fine. Let's go, we WERE invited... Bat Triplets Audrey: HIYAA!!! Jane: TORYAA!!! Brittney: KYAA!!! Girls: (pose) Brittney: Alright, girls! I'd say we have this in the bag! Jane: Don't get too cocky, sis! This tourney isn't gonna be easy to fight! Brittney: Heh, I guess.... Audrey: I wouldn't worry! We can take this thing no problem! Boombomb Bluray: *checking his mail* What be dat? Boom: *knocks on the door* Bluray: *opens the door* Hell-- Boom. Old Villains SonicEXE: Ugh... This bores me a lot, though I'd love to have some new victims. Woman Fighters Angel: (training athletically) NeoFuture Shine: (sighs) Jay....it's still a little dangerous here....are you sure ya wanna do this? J Jr.: I have to help you guys, we don't want a repeat of our future... Fetalia: He's got a point..... Shine: Alright Jay, but we gotta train hard. J Jr.: But... what about-- Fetalia: Jay....we need to win this tournament.... Outlaw Flint: Pff... Chi: A tournament.... what a waste of time. They expect me to fight 3v3 on my own!? Razor: Well, it just so happens that I have the same problem. Flint: ...Whatever, you two wanna beat some ass? Chi: ...I suppose, as long as I get revenge on that idiot JT...... Razor: Well, maybe, obviously we're destined winners. Flint: Yeah. *laughs* Chi: Enough talk, let's go. Ecruos Ciel Zac Zac: Interesting proposal, yes? Surge: Hey, let's just keep in mind that we're here to get out more and because our brother ditched us. -laughs- Not really. Siren: ...I don't like that joke, Surge... Surge: Sorry... Zac: So we're all in this together, right? Siren: I don't like being away from Karen...but... Surge: You'll be okay dude. Siren: Yeah, says you who broke up with your girl! Surge: Siren, do not bring that up again. That was over a matter that you would not, and don't need, to understand. Zac: ...Do I even want to know? Surge: Not really, family matters. Zac: I see...speaking of girls though... Surge: Oh? Does somebody got a crush? Zac: You could say that... Surge: Anybody we would know? Zac: I don't know the answer to that, but I do know that you will know her if you don't know already... Surge: Huh? Siren: He means the girl's here at the tournament. Doesn't take an electrician to figure that one out. Surge: Oh quit it you stinker! Zac: Yeah...I've known her for a long time too... Surge: Oh, a childhood friend? Zac: Y-Yeah... Surge: I don't know what that feels like, but I can assume some awkwardness is going on. Zac: Yeah...condsidering that time is also an issue... I don't know how she's changed since I last saw her, or if she even got herself a boyfriend already...it wouldn't surprise me if she did, she was cute then... Surge: Don't worry, I'm sure she'll remember you. Siren: Shouldn't we get back to the matter at hand? Surge: Right...why we need to win... Zac: Hm? What is it? Surge: See...my brother here is blind... He has strong hearing and power over sound waves to compensate... Zac: Oh, I see... Siren: I hate this to death... I need to be helped with everything, and I feel degraded as a person... Zac: I'm sorry to hear that... Surge: If we win, we'll be able to help a friend of ours trying to develop technology that will allow Siren to see... Siren: I'll do whatever it takes...to see Karen... Zac: I'll do what I can to help... Surge: That's all we can ask for. Siren: ...Thank you... Surge: C'mon! Let's roll! Zac: Right! Siren: -nods- High School Girls Sakura: Oh my gosh! I mean, wow! This is such a great oppertunity! We get to finally show the world what we're made of! I'm so excited! Kisarah: Oh yeah! Sakura: And maybe, Ryu-san will be watching! And then we'll be famous! And then-- Kisarah: Oh my, maybe Joe Kusanagi will see me!!!